


Toothless' Plan [CTF]

by CTFMeister



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Absorption, Bestiality, Body Horror, Cock Transformation, F/M, Huge Dick, M/M, Transformation, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After discovering Hiccup's and Toothless' relationship, Astrid decides to run back to town ad expose the truth. If such information were to get out there, it would mark the end for the two guys' friendship. Fortunately, Toothless knows exactly how to deal with this situation.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Toothless' Plan [CTF]

Toothless laid down by the entrance of his comfy cave, resting and fully relaxed while he waited for that new human friend he’d made to come back. The dragon was really excited to have met Hiccup. Usually, a wound like that he’d suffered would mean death for a dragon, but now he was not only alive, but he felt better than ever. Despite being different species, he really enjoyed spending time with this Hiccup. He couldn’t wait for what sort of adventure or plan the two had for today.

That is, until the dragon began to hear a strange sound approaching. Toothless’ ears perked up, listening closely from the noises coming from outside the cave. He could hear Hiccup’s sweet tender voice, but he could also hear the raspy tomboyish voice of some ruffian girl. Toothless found the sound to be quite annoying. The thought that his Hiccup would spend along time with someone else made his blood boil with rage. Unable to contain himself, Toothless roared as hard as he could in an expression of his utter dominance.

Stepping out of the cave, Toothless could see the wench that had been making these sounds. She appeared to be a blonde girl with some typical light armor and a large axe. The moment their eyes met, Toothless could see her chiseled battle-ready expression. She looked on edge and ready to fight, standing proudly as if she was entirely unafraid of the dragon. It was hard to determine her intentions from the way she simply stood still.

When suddenly, the girl dove downwards to the ground, pulling Hiccup along with her. Toothless jolted back in surprise. Was she attacking his Hiccup?!?! Toothless knew humans were savage, but to think she would jump one of their own like nothing really shocked him. No, Toothless couldn’t let his friend suffer such a fate. Spreading his wings, Toothless began dashing forward in order to rescue Hiccup.

The blonde girl quickly rolled up from the ground, holding her axe with both hands tightly as she took a defensive stance. She winded the axe backward, ready to swing as Toothless approached rapidly, when Hiccup quickly hopped up from the ground, taking hold of the girl’s axe and pulling them both to the ground again. Adrenaline rushing through his body, Hiccup gripped the weapon tightly and threw it away from her, making her unable to cause any harm. He than ran up to the speeding Toothless and stood in front of him, preventing the dragon from attacking the girl.

“It’s ok! Its ok.” Hiccup did his best to calm the situation down. “She’s a friend.”

His words finally reaching Toothless’ ears, the dragon felt his bloodlust slowly subside. He settled downwards, snaking left and right as his system cooled. Still, he did not like this lady one bit, and he made his feelings clear, growling and scowling at the downed blonde without inhibition.

“You just scared him.” Hiccup explained to the girl, holding Toothless’ fanged head back.

“I scared him?!?” Astrid asked sarcastically. The girl did a double take. “Who- is him?”

Hiccup gave a little sigh. “Astrid, Toothless.” He said, motioning towards the dragon. “Toothless, Astrid.” He explained to the dragon as well.

So that was this girl’s name, Toothless thought. A horrible name for a horrible lady. Toothless growled at her once more as he learned what she was called.

Astrid shook her head with confusion, truly unable to comprehend what was happening here. Not that she even wanted to try. Seeing a human coexist with a dragon like that tingled Astrid’s senses. She felt that something was truly wrong here. Without trying to understand what the two were doing here, Astrid began to run away, fully intent on exposing this discovery to the rest of the village.

“Duh-duh-duh! We’re dead!” Hiccup commented comically.

With Astrid running away towards the village, the two’s secret partnership would be exposed and not only would Hiccup be excommunicated from his community, but Toothless would probably be hunted down in his still somewhat weakened state. It was clear to even a beast like Toothless that letting this girl go would completely ruin everything that had happened up to now. And since Hiccup had said they were friends, there was no way the dragon could just rip her up into pieces with his approval. How could Toothless deal with such an annoyingly pesky situation?

A devilish grin came crossed upon the dragon’s lips. Oh, he knew _exactly_ how to take care of this problem~ Extending his wings, Toothless inched back before diving towards Astrid and flying with majestic splendor. Astrid tried her best to escape, but Toothless’ gliding was much too fast and the girl soon found herself tripping down onto the mossy ground below. Toothless took advantage of this and quickly pinned Astrid beneath his titanic weight, making her completely unable to escape. Despite her superior strength, even she could not push away the Night Fury.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Hiccup screamed loudly. “What do you think you’re doing?! Don’t harm her!” He screamed at Toothless, dashing towards him in hopes of saving his human companion.

Again, the dragon made the same knowing smile. No, he wasn’t going to harm this fine young lady. She was quite going to enjoy what was about to happen to her. Toothless growled right at Astrid, his saliva slowly dripping through his fanged mouth and onto her face. The noxious scent of raw fish drifted into her nostrils, a pure crude disgusting smell Astrid couldn’t have dreamed of. The girl had not only trained all her life to fight dragons, she was one of the most promising fighters there had ever been. Still, no amount of training could prepare her for an encounter like this. Seeing this monster’s ferocious fangs a few inches away from her face, Astrid couldn’t help but be frozen in fear.

With his prey successfully pacified, Toothless moved on to the next step. His long meaty reddish dick slowly slipped out of his draconic slit, bulging larger and stronger as his arousal built. The thought of adding to his length just felt so arousing~ Such an event did not occur very often, so Toothless was more than excited to go through with it. Being girthy at the base and quite slim at the top, the average dragon dick was quite different than the human one. It looked more like a fleshy tube than a pole, as it snaked closer and closer to Astrid. With a pointed tip and a conical shape, its form was not the only thing it had to differentiate the two. And this much more interesting distinction would not take long to become apparent.

“What the-?” Astrid yelped as she felt a strange object prod around her nether region. Astrid blushed. It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out who the culprit of such an action was. “Get away from me you stupid pervert dragon!!”

Astrid pushed the dragon away with all her might, using as much physical force as she could muster. This had no effect on Toothless, of course. But the girl simply couldn’t sit idly by as a monster like this forced itself on her womanhood. The struggle between the two continued, Astrid pushing and Toothless’ rod searching for the entrance of her womanhood. This existential fight went on, until-

_Riiiip- SHLURP!_

Astrid’s eyes shot wide open. Her heartbeat stopped, breathing coming to a total halt. Her womanhood, that sweet virgin mound she’d been saving for marriage- In the blink of an eye, it had been ruptured, completely defiled by a monstrous beast. No longer could Astrid call herself a maiden, as the dragon’s thick cock snaked its way past her vaginal folds and into her cunt. And in response, all that Astrid could feel was a mix of rage and anguish.

“G-Get- Off me!” Astrid continued to uselessly struggle, tears beginning to roll down her face. Though she was clearly afraid and in pain, the only way she could think of responding to this situation was with more violent outbursts.

Not that the display of emotion had any effect on Toothless either. Ducking his head towards her, Toothless uncaringly licked up the tears off her face, cleaning it off as if it was any regular part of his body.

With powerful thrusts, Toothless continued to push his snake-like cock deeper and deeper into Astrid’s vagina. The fleshy tube parted her inner walls apart ungracefully, forcibly ripping her hymen as it coursed further and further inside. Astrid winced at the sensation. Never having been penetrated before, the girl could barely manage to stay conscious as the anaconda as thick as a weapon handle forced its way through her innards. She gripped the rocky ground below tightly, her body writhing in pain from the invasion. Her pussy walls shrank and contracted tightly, hoping that she could stop any further assault. But no matter what she did, there was no stopping Toothless’ red veiny cock.

Soon, Toothless’ dick stopped as it reached the entrance of Astrid’s womb. The dragon grinned. This was the last obstacle to overcome in order to complete his plan. Using a bit more of its force, Toothless pressed the tip of his cock against the entrance of Astrid’s womb. The writhing warrior gritted her teeth, feeling like she was going to be ripped in two. The hole was tight, tight enough that even Toothless could not pry it open with ease. But the dragon was determined, and he was strong. Pushing and pushing, Toothless continued to exert force on Astrid’s womanhood until-

_POP!_

The dragon’s dick finally entered Astrid’s chamber. Astrid let out a tremendous gasp, as if all the air in her lungs had been gut punched out. Inside her womb, Toothless’ prick somehow became less solid. Parts of his length began to stick to Astrid’s inside as if it was glue- As if… As if they were merging. While Toothless’ cock turned into this viscous state of matter, the distinction between his member and Astrid’s vagina was becoming less clear by the second. Every inch of Astrid’s hole was being filled, melding together with Toothless’ dick to become one single entity. And before long, Astrid’s entire vagina was no more. Instead, all that remained in the spot where her organ rested was the Toothless’ connected dick. The two beings had now combined into one.

An encompassing heat began to envelop Astrid whole. Her breathing began to pick up, heartbeat pulsating faster and faster. Sweat rapidly dripped down her fair skin. It felt like she was burning, as if her very body was melting. She tried to push herself away, but she her muscles felt completely weak, as if all their power had been drained. Astrid panted loudly, helpless to do anything as her limbs fell limply onto the ground. Her mind was ripe with pain and fear before, but now a new emotion crashed into the mix. The mind-numbingly drizzling heat of arousal.

“Get away from her, you oaf!” Finally, Hiccup arrived at the scene. He tried to push Toothless away from the girl, but his shove barely even made the dragon budge an inch.

Hearing the sweet humanly voice of Hiccup, Astrid felt a bit of hope. “Hiccup…” She grunted quietly, weakly stretching her arm towards him. “Help… Me…”

Hiccup ducked down to take a look at how the girl was holding up. She looked pale and sweaty, as if she was wracked with a fever. His eyes darted over to her crotch. There, he could see Toothless’ long red cock entering Astrid’s body. However, as he observed the point where Toothless’ dick ended and Astrid’s pussy began, he found that there was no such thing. The area around Astrid’s vagina was colored a deep red, the same color as Toothless’ penis. Moreover, it looked like this red was expanding into Astrid, as if she was being-

Hiccup’s eyes shot wide. His hand slowly hovered onto Toothless’ red pole, as his fingers gently slipped around his girth. Instantly, Astrid’s head shot back in pleasure, thunderbolts of bliss coursing through her brain. The girl couldn’t help but shiver, as if her very skin was burning with a simmering heat. A reaction that confirmed Hiccup’s hypothesis. Though he had only touched Toothless’ pole, Astrid could clearly feel the sensations as her own. It seemed like she was becoming one with the dragon’s cock.

In truth, Hiccup should have been horrified by such a sight. To see someone he knew struggle and morph into the grotesque body part of an animal should have haunted him to his core. Yet, all he could feel was a deep fascination with the process. And judging by the tenting in his pants, also a hardened arousal. Seeing a dragon absorb someone into themselves was just so extremely interesting! Could all dragons do this? Was it only Toothless? What sort of benefits did it bring? And in which situations would it occur? All these questions assaulted Hiccup’s mind, as he continued to gently pump Toothless’ shaft back and forth with his hands.

By this point, Astrid’s mental faculties were taking some serious damage. The infernal heat that enveloped her body combined with those strange pleasurable sensations wracking her mind made it hard for her to keep a solid grip of reality. It was so bad, the girl didn’t even notice as her limbs slowly began to deteriorate into her morphing body. It started at the tip of her fingers, which turned a glowing red color. Little by little they deflated, bone and mass restructuring into pure tissue, until she had nothing but reddish stumps at the end of her arms. Her toes followed suit, as did her arms and legs. Before long, there were no sort of protrusions coming out of Astrid’s body, making it look like she was nothing more than an extension to Toothless’ dick.

Then came her body. The slender and smooth frame of this poor girl slowly churned and bulged. With powerful a pulse and a blow, her stomach burst forward, ripping her combat skirt clean off. The expansion of her body continued upwards, her thin shape taking on a more tube-like form. The reddish skin slowly spread further and further up Astrid’s body, erasing all of her features in place of hot-red tissue. In a few seconds, her belly button was gone, as were her breasts, which quickly retreated into her body mass, roundness, nipples and all. Toothless’ dick invaded all of Astrid’s body, until nothing remained of her old self but her head atop a thick red throbbing throat.

Though the blasting heat of lust and aching still clogged Astrid’s mind, by now the girl was starting to realize that things were much worse than what she’d thought. Her lips went limp, letting a waterfall of sticky clear saliva pool out of her mouth unimpeded. It was clear that there was something wrong here. Well… Something _more wrong_ than being forcibly penetrated by a wild dragon. Curling her neck upwards, Astrid pushed herself up in order to see what the hell was happening to her. And as her sight set upon the harrowing scene bellow her, her eyes shot wide open in shock. Her body-! It was totally gone! Though she still saw her clothes adorning Toothless’ red cock, everything below her was pure red, not a single human limb in sight. It was like she was being-

_PLOP_

In an instant, Astrid’s head crashed onto the ground, the girl losing control of her neck muscles as the transformation spread further along her body. All those odd sensations and feelings finally made sense. She was turning into this dragon’s horrid penis. Astrid opened her mouth to scream, but instead the orifice reformed into a perfect circular shape. Her teeth disintegrated, tongue meshing into her flesh as her oral cavity was converted into a true urethra. Clumps of hair slowly began to float gently to the ground, while sticky tears of pre dripped down from her glazed eyes. With each passing second, it became harder and harder to keep them open, until Astrid couldn’t fight against the changes anymore and she was made permanently blind. Soon her mouth pushed forward, with the rest of her face flattened into a conical shape. And as her skin took a red hue, Astrid’s body began to move in an undular fashion, happily responding to Hiccup’s movements. This was all Toothless’ doing, for Astrid had now fully lost control of her body.

Without a single identifying feature remaining, Astrid was nothing more than a serpentine dick now. She couldn’t see, she couldn’t smell, she could barely hear and the only taste she sensed was the tangy flavor of dragon sperm. The one sensation that Astrid had not lost was that of touch, and god damn was it making it her shiver. She could clearly feel the way Hiccup’s fingers wrapped around Toothless’ shaft whole, gently rocking back and forth in a loving manner. It was as if he was rubbing her very soul, every tiny movement, every tiny pump filled her brain with sparkles of pleasure the like she’d never experienced before. Astrid wanted to struggle with fear anxiety. But all she felt was ecstasy.

“ _GRAAAAHHH~~~!”_ Toothless suddenly growled powerfully, lifting his body up in the air with pride.

Pole throbbing madly, Astrid’s urethra opened wide as it began to shoot out line after line of hot dragon jizz onto the stony valley floor. Astrid’s mind vibrated with pleasure, her core rocking as sperm coursed through her shaft. For a single moment, there was no worry about her situation or her future. There was only bliss. Without any other thought in her mind, she happily spewed spout after spout of sperm until she couldn’t spout any longer.

Satisfied with the orgasm, the softening Astrid-dick fell limply onto the ground, splashing onto a pool of its own cum. Meanwhile, Hiccup stared at the whole scene bright eyed, barely able to process what had happened.

“That’s amazing…” He sighed dreamily.

The boy couldn’t believe that a dragon held such magical powers in his hand. Though he knew he should be concerned for his friend, he couldn’t help but feel arousal and wonder at their fantastic nature. Hiccup finally lifted his hand of Toothless’ shaft, which now covered in the dragon’s sticky jizz. Without thinking twice about it, he stuck his damp digits into his mouth, slowly savoring the delectably salty concoction that had just been brewed. Hiccup’s dick tented through his pants, his eyes firmly stuck onto Toothless’ dick. Such a thick and meaty member, now with a literal mind of its own. He wondered… How would such a thing feel~

Hiccup’s demonstrations of lust were not lost on Toothless. In fact, they had been part of his plan all along. The smug black dragon looked over Hiccup with confidence. His member throbbed, slowly filling with blood at the thoughts of what he had planned for the young lad. With a fast swipe typical of a Night Fury, the dragon shoved the lad onto the ground.

“What are you-?” Hiccup yelped as he fell face up atop the stony terrain.

Before he could get up, Toothless quickly slithered on top of the downed boy, blocking him from escaping just as he did to Astrid before. Seeing the building red member throbbing and oozing with goop, it did not take long for Hiccup to understand what was happening. A deep blush covered his tender face. Hiccup was not sure whether he was about to simply get fucked, or whether he was about to be transformed the same way Astrid was. But it didn’t matter. The erection throbbing madly in his pants made Hiccup’s thoughts on the situation quite clear. Whatever fate Toothless had in store for him, he welcomed it.

Placing his lower paw onto Hiccup’s crotch, Toothless swiped down swiftly, tearing Hiccup’s undergarments right off. The boy’s erect penis flopped out of its confines. His hot shaft throbbed in the cold mountain air, butt twitching excitedly. Hiccup could feel his heart beating through his chest, the only sound that crossed his ears being his eager panting and Toothless’ soft breathing. He felt warm all over, body ready to receive his dragon’s love.

Toothless moved closer and closer to Hiccup, until the tip of his draconic penis reached the boy’s rim. A bolt of lust coursed through his cock. Though Astrid was fully unable to take in her surroundings, she could feel Toothless’ intense emotions running amok in her mind. Her body twitched excitedly. Like a passenger along for a ride, she could not control its motion in any way, though the pleasure the two felt would be shared equally.

As Toothless’ tip continued to prod away at Hiccup’s ass, the dragon did his best to gently penetrate his master. Soft whimpers and moans escaped Hiccup’s lips. A twinge of fear and doubt kept his butt sealed tight, but his intense feelings of affection kept his heart open. Jab after jab, the penis attempted to slither its way inside of Hiccup, until-

_SHLURP!_

After minutes of pounding, Hiccup’s ass couldn’t help but cave, and Toothless serpentine dick finally entered Hiccup. The young man winced, his arms and legs instinctively wrapping around Toothless as best they could. Once the entrance had parted open, it did not take long for the rest of Toothless’ cock to quickly slither inside him. Hiccup’ body filled with a pleasant warmth as his whole orifice was filled with Toothless’ love. His cock pressed against Toothless scaly stomach, moans escaping his mouth freely. Who would have thought that dragons could bring such bliss?

With a tight grip on Hiccup’s ass, Toothless began to thrust into him confidently. His cock slid back and forth powerfully, bulging through Hiccup’s stomach from its sheer size. Inside of Hiccup’s intestines, Astrid could feel herself being constricted by an unknown force. Such tightness would normally be painful, but all that she could feel was pleasure. The way her body coiled about in different directions, smushing against this soft yet firm textures, it felt like she was going to lose her mind.

Astrid’s whole body throbbed delightfully. She tried to think about where she was and what was happening, when suddenly her mind was assaulted with thoughts about Hiccup. Though the she’d never found the wimpy boy attractive before, now when she thought about him, all she could feel was joy. She was inside of Hiccup’s asshole, she could feel instinctively. She was fucking him in her new penile form. That sweet soft boy~ All of Toothless feelings for Hiccup were dripping straight into her, and now she was more than happy to be able to make love with the young man. She wanted to delve inside his hole, to fill up his insides. She wanted to-

_SPLURRRRTTT~~!_

Recoiling back with a growl, Toothless winced as his cock began to explode in orgasm. Liter after liter of sperm spewed from his urethra directly into Hiccup’s body, as Astrid glowed with the pleasant high of climax. This flow of draconic cum was powerful an endless, so much so that before long, Hiccup’s stomach was starting to bulge outwards with sperm. The boy shivered beneath Toothless, his eyes rolling backward as he too was embroiled in orgasm. The two manly dicks spewed out their sperm, sputtering their warm jizz onto the other. And at this moment, the two felt closer than they had ever felt before.

After Toothless’ sperm reserves finally emptied themselves, the dragon pulled his dick out from Hiccup’s ass. The young man’s butt spewed out a blast of cum the second it was uncorked, his asshole gaping from the massive penis that had just been inserted. While Hiccup panted heavily and recovered, Toothless laid down beside him and promptly went to sleep.

An aura of joy surrounded Hiccup. He’d learned more about dragons and gotten closer to Toothless. But… He looked at his bloated stomach, and then turned towards the dragon. How the hell was he supposed to explain this?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Here's a little fic to round of the month: A How to Train Your Dragon CTF surprise! I know its a bit out of character for me, considering I usually don't do western chars and feral stuff, but hey! A change of pace can be nice every once in a while! I hope you guys enjoy this one too. Just a couple of comms left after this. Once those are done, I can finally get to starting on the stories. (Which have been accumulating quite rapidly at this pace ^^') Hopefully February can be a more productive month for me, and I'll get to catch up on all my due work! But with that, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and cheers!


End file.
